chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Fake Name
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Fake Name is the eighth episode of the third season of , which aired on March 1, 2010. Synopsis Chuck promises to cook dinner for Hannah, Ellie and Captain Awesome, but must first assume the identity of the world's most dangerous assassin for his latest mission. Meanwhile, Sarah strives to maintain a strictly professional relationship with Shaw. Full Plot Main Story The episode opens with Ellie in Chuck's apartment hoping to talk to him about how closed off he has been lately. She voices her concerns through the bathroom door while the shower runs, only for a very embarrassed Hannah to come out a few seconds later. Chuck arrives from getting breakfast and awkwardly introduces them before making plans with Ellie for dinner later that night to smooth things over. Meanwhile, Sarah and Shaw are having breakfast and talking about a relationship. Shaw is interested, but Sarah doesn't want to get involved with another co-worker. A valet pulls a car up, and the team target shows up to get his car. They tranq and cuff him before putting him in the car. Later, in Castle, Sarah explains that the man they caught, Rafe Gruber, is not only a very impressive sniper and infiltrator but also incredibly elusive. Shaw is planning on having Chuck impersonate him for his training. A very chipper Chuck then arrives and presents a box of donuts. Casey explains how the "stallion got lucky" and Sarah's smile vanishes. After briefly studying his mannerisms, Chuck and Casey rendezvous with Gruber's contacts at a bar, two mobsters named Matty and Scotty, while Sarah and Shaw monitor from the van, he successfully passes himself off as the assassin. However, one of the goons recognizes Casey as a fed and mentions the name "Alex Coburn", which causes Chuck to flash. Chuck managed to remain in-character and, at Casey's subtle prompting, proceeds to 'torture' him for information, and extracts one of Casey's teeth in the process. The contacts are appeased, and Chuck's cover is further strengthened by a 'raid' led by Shaw and Sarah. Chuck flashes on martial arts and 'defeats' the federal agents, allowing himself and his two new accomplices to escape. They agree to meet again later when the situation calms down. Later, back at Castle, Chuck apologizes to Casey for pulling his tooth, but Casey remarks that he was impressed and proud of how Chuck handled the situation, and that the tooth had a cavity anyway and Chuck saved him a trip to the dentist. Rafe is taken into custody by Federal agents, and Chuck returns home for dinner with Ellie, Devon and Hannah, which Sarah and Shaw had prepared while he was debriefing. The next morning, at the Buy More, Hannah mistakenly answers a call from the mobsters for Chuck, they say they will be at the store shortly. Chuck hastily gets back into character and meets them at the loading dock, where they smash his watch and gave him a gold one as a gift to replace it, then take him to an apartment high-rise where he can access to his target. Chuck looks across to another apartment complex; a shot of over half a mile; through the sniper scope, he is stunned to learn that the Ring is hiring him to target Shaw. They have also bugged Shaw, and he found out that Sarah is with him. Chuck inadvertently reveals his feelings for Sarah to Matty and Scotty, explaining Shaw had his girl over there, and takes advantage of their sympathies as an opportunity to 'confront' his rival face-to-face, and warn Shaw that he is the Ring's target. Chuck punches Shaw and the fight to play up to the mobsters. Meanwhile, Gruber escapes custody and tracks Chuck's whereabouts. He kills both Matty and Scotty, who remained behind to cover Chuck from their apartment, then makes his way across to deal with the team. He quickly disables Chuck, Sarah, and Shaw. Realizing that Chuck and Shaw both have feelings for her, takes Sarah as hostage. Before he can kill her, Casey, who has also tracked Chuck's location, kills him with the sniper rifle. Revealing Casey as one of the best sharpshooters in the world, as Gruber was described as one of only about five guys who could have made that shot. Chuck and Family Ellie confronts Devon about Chuck's secret relationship with Hannah, although Devon ineffectively feigns innocence in keeping secrets from her. Ellie decides to confront Chuck, but when she arrives at his apartment, instead runs into Hannah. Chuck invites them all to a dinner at the apartment that night so they can get to know each other. While Chuck is busy masquerading as Gruber, Sarah and Shaw fix dinner for him, and narrowly flee avoiding discovery, as Chuck, his family, and Hannah return home. There, Hannah admits she finally feels like she's found somewhere she belongs, and invites Chuck to meet her family the next evening. However, Chuck is profoundly disturbed by how much he has changed and how easy it has become for him to lie to the people he cares about, and Ellie recognizes that however much he likes Hannah, he is still in love with Sarah. To protect Hannah from his job, he admits to her that there are things he can never tell her, and they should stop seeing each other. Hannah, hurt, tells Chuck he is not they nice guy she thought him, which hurts him in turn, because it may be true. As a result of the breakup, she resigns from Buy More and disappears from his life. Sarah & Shaw Following the events of the previous episode, Shaw continues his pursuit of Sarah. Sarah initially rebuffs his advances, and tells him that she wants to break her habit of being involved with people she works with. She, like Chuck, is disturbed with how much he has changed and how he has learned to lie. She visits Shaw at his apartment and admits that watching Chuck make the transition into becoming a full-fledged spy has led her to question who she really is. Sarah then tells Shaw that her first name is Sam. He kisses her, but are interrupted by Chuck, who overheard them while carrying out his role as Gruber (see above). After the real Gruber is killed, Shaw is forced to remain in Castle now that t the Ring has learned Shaw is still alive. Guest Stars * Brandon Routh as Daniel Shaw * Kristin Kreuk as Hannah * Tony Sirico as Matty * Louis Lombardi as Scotty * Johnny Messner as Rafe Gruber Quotes Ellie: [Thinking Chuck's taking a shower] Chuck, listen. Uh, I get it. I'm not the one that you share everything with any more. I just - I just miss being that person. Everybody knew about this new girl you're dating before I did... I just wanted to let you know I'm a really good secret keeper. And if you don't want Sarah to know about the new girl. Hannah: [Hannah exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel] I won't tell Sarah if you don't. Uh, I'm Hannah. Trivia *Guest stars Tony Sirico and Louis Lombardi were both in The Sopranos, and Brandon Routh and Kristin Kreuk played Clark Kent and Lana Lang, albeit in very different productions of the Superman mythos. *Chuck plans to make Chicken Pepperoni, which is a reference to the meal the governor wanted in the Goldie Hawn/Chevy Chase movie, "Seems Like Old Times". *At the end of the episode, Sarah brings Shaw takeout from the Bamboo Dragon, the same Chinese restaurant featured in "Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp". Music * Daniel Zott – “Living A Lie” * The Generationals – “Faces In The Dark” * The Traditionist – “A Sleep Be Told” * Ennio Morricone – “Investigation of A Citizen Above Suspicion” Category:Season 3 Television Series Episodes